The Unbeaten Path: An AmourShipping Fanfiction Series
by mespirited
Summary: As the New Year opens up with Serena's special performance, Ash and herself are on a journey together filled with love, looking for more values and pursuing their dreams.


"They say there will be a midnight fireworks but even bigger to mark the new year." Serena reminded as she was staring at the city lights at the balcony of Lake Valor Hotel. "I'll do a midnight performance to bring in the new year!"

"I could help you out with your performance." Ash suggested with his right hand out in front, as he was about to take Serena's hand. "And yeah. Why don't we have some dinner at the Seven Stars Restaurant? I'm sure they've got some gourmet food there!" Ash openly suggested as a reminder to get some strength for a major event.

"T-thank you Ash. That's really sweet of you." The Kalosian performer blushed with her other hand clutched to her chest slightly touching the blue ribbon Ash gave her.

With Ash and Serena's hands held together nice and firm, they walked out of the hotel and to the restaurant at a slow pace, with neither of them containing themselves especially with their excitement for New Years Eve. Serena thought constantly of doing a performance for the midnight fireworks.

Now that their stomachs are lightly rumbling, they arrived at the restaurant and seated themselves at the table nearest to the balcony where they could enjoy a scenic serene view, awaiting for their placing of orders. As they're at the balcony of the restaurant, two familiar faces known to Ash appeared from behind.

"Roman! Kylie! Hi!" The Kantonian trainer greeted once again, remembering the first time he was at the Seven Stars Restaurant leaving Serena surprised and stunned. "It's so awesome that you remember me!"

"Hello there Ash! Yes it's been a long time since your first visit!" Kylie replied with a radiant smile, while Roman bowed with his hand swung in front of his stomach.

"So these are who you've met before, am I right?" Serena inquired, noting that it was her first time visiting the Seven Stars Restaurant in the Sinnoh Region.

"Mmhmm. We had a tag battle before and won because my stomach was literally begging for food." Ash turned his face to Serena and recalled his past experience with a bit of humor causing Serena to giggle a tiny bit. "But it wasn't turning out as expected halfway because a gang of thieves showed up and swooped our food but we got them back afterwards." He then directed his attention to Roman and Kylie along with Serena.

"Since we're all celebrating New Years Eve, we skip the battling." The woman in her white hat advised with her hands spread out in a forty-five degree angle.

"Yes, tonight is a special night for all trainers." Roman added delightfully much to Ash and Serena's surprise. "What would you like for tonight?" He gave the two a menu filled with delectable assorted food choices written in a fancy writing. The red capped trainer then held the menu with his left hand on the bottom left hand corner and showed Serena a list of available goodies.

"What do you wanna get?" Ash asked, directly turning his attention to the blushing Serena. Once she spotted the desserts section, her blush was gradually converted into her excitement and delight.

"I'll get four vanilla PokéPuffs! Two for me and two for Ash! And also, chicken flavoured pasta!" Serena let out her passionate voice when ordering the food and directed to Ash. "How does that sound?"

Ash was left with a blank face for a few seconds before replying with joy. "Sounds great! I'll also get a chicken roll and also two small bags of poffins." As she heard him mention poffins, she was left confused as it was her first time poffins were mentioned in her point of view. Shortly after the poffins and PokéPuffs arrived, Ash then looked at the confused Serena and explained. "You see. These poffins also have assorted flavours like PokéPuffs. Another friend of mine also likes to make poffins for herself and her Pokémon."

"I didn't know." Serena said. "Everybody, come on out." With a flash, she summoned her party of three Pokémon. "How about you all have a taste of poffins and PokéPuffs? We've got a special performance this New Years Eve!" Her Pokémon cheered happily. Shortly after, the meals Ash and Serena placed arrived at their table.

"I thought I'd evenly distribute the poffins and PokéPuffs to each and every one of you." Serena reminded her Pokémon before sharing the food. Her Sylveon, Pancham and Braxien were given one PokéPuff and three poffins each. "Come on Ash, let's chow down, shall we?" She turned her attention to Ash who hasn't eaten yet.

"Let's dig in!" Ash answered all psyched to gobble his food. "Looks delish!" His mouth took a big bite of his roll, consuming a quarter of it each.

"You're right. I really like it! Seven stars for that!" Serena placed each pasta into her mouth lightly until the last remaining pasta. "Now why don't we head over to the battlefield so we can train for my special performance?"

Ash immediately agreed with her decision. "Of course! It's good preparation for a big event like this one!" They both navigated to the battlefield outside of the Seven Stars Restaurant with their hands making a love heart the whole way through.

"Ash!" A sweet melodic voice called out from across the street leaving Ash and Serena confused until the silhouette fades into a familiar Sinnoan coordinator.

"Hi there Dawn!" Ash called out before reaching his hand outward and upward for a friendship high five with her. The sound of the hands meeting each other was slightly louder than before. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed since it has been a long time. "I've been informed that my mother is hosting a special performance for New Years Eve! By the way, are you and the girl next to you a couple?" Dawn's inquiry left Ash and Serena blushing and looking at each other.

"Ahhhh please! It's okay! I'm Serena by the way. It's just that we all never give up until the very end!" Serena replied with her cheeks still rosy. "But for real, I'm gonna be performing there! We've just gotta practice before the event starts! Actually, I'll open a New Years fireworks with a finishing move!"

"Oh no need to worry!" Dawn recited her mantra with her left hand clutching to her chest. "I can't wait for you to show me your performance! I'll let my mom know about that! And Ash. My mom wanted to say hi to you!" "Thank you Dawn. I'll be sure to say hi to your mom once we pass by." Ash said.

"Thank you! I'll do my best!" Serena was determined to open the door to a Happy New Year.

With Ash, Serena and Dawn arriving at a battlefield surrounded by clear white lights, the Kalosian performer summoned all her Pokémon and laid out a sketch of her performance draft with Braxien's stick wand, with Ash drawing an X with a stick he found lying on the ground.

"The X marks the spot where Braxien needs to use Fire Blast as a finishing move to commence the midnight fireworks." Ash happily suggested to Serena.

Serena took a short moment to visualise Ash's suggestion which turned out to be an awesome plan. "That sounds great! Thanks Ash!" She acknowledged. "So, we need to have Pancham use Stone Edge first so Braxien and Sylveon can leap on each glowing rock. Then we have Braxien whirl the stick in circles while using Fire Blast and Sylveon, using Swift simultaneously. We're going to create a huge fire star from an elevated platform thanks to the Stone Edge."

"Ash and Serena really make an amazing team." Dawn thought while on a bench right next to the field. "It's just like when myself and Ash were training together like crazy."

Serena gave concise procedures in regards to her performance. "And Sylveon, afterwards you'll jump down to the centre of the stage and use your feelers to bring Braxien back down nice and smooth, then we'll all dance." she explained clearly and slowly. "You'll use Fairy Wind afterwards to become airborne as we soar through the air with style and grace before touching down for a finishing move by Braxien!" Her Pokémon team nodded in agreement as they're ready to rehearse with their trainer's given instructions.

"Hawlucha! Come on out!" Ash summoned his Hawlucha before he proceeded to take a seat where Dawn is as he's prepared to watch Serena's practice performance for the midnight showcase. I need you to use X-Scissor once Braxien uses Fire Blast as a finishing move." He turned his face to Serena all pumped up and ready to be amazed. "You can do it Serena! You know you'll blitz through the stage no problem!" Ash got back up on his feet, prepared to command Hawlucha when the finishing move is called out.

Serena acknowledged and was prepared to rehearse. "Thank you Ash!"

The Kalosian performer's rehearsal began with her commanding her Pancham to use Stone Edge with both her arms open wide. Pancham proceeded to slam the ground casting a parallel line of glowing blue boulders. It was Sylveon's and Braxien's turn so they hopped onto each rock and another with ease.

"Now Sylveon and Braxien, use Swift and Fire Blast at the same time!" Serena commanded her two Pokémon with her hands raised in the air straight up. The intertwining Pokémon casted a dozen of stars and launched them from her feelers while Braxien pointed her stick wand upward launching a Fire Blast in a 大 shaped formation. The two moves collided together and transformed into a giant fire star.

"Now Pancham, Dark Pulse!" Serena did her graceful twirl with her right hand out in front. The Playful Pokémon launched a dark purple beam of hula hoops which then collided with the still intact fire star, showering tons of bright and sparkly orange and purple stars, leaving Ash and Dawn mesmerised.

Sylveon proceeded to jump down and use her feelers to gently lower Braxien to the centre of the field where Serena and Pancham was. She and her gang struck a pose before their elegant dancing began with herself maintaining a radiant smile.

"Now Sylveon, use Fairy Wind for a lift off!" Serena ordered her intertwining Pokémon while keeping her joy as radiant as it can be. A breeze of pink sparkling wind gusts surrounded herself and the rest of her team, sending them into a lift off. Serena closed her eyes and went into a gentle spin with her hands shaped into a love heart. Her friends watching her had her eyes all glittered as they were impressed and continued to cheer her on.

The Fairy Wind continued as her team gently touched down before striking their poses. Serena's pose consisted of her smiling brightly with her eyes open, her legs spaced out, and her right hand reaching for the sky. "Now Braxien! Let's use Fire Blast!" The fox Pokémon pointed the stick wand at the ready-upped Hawlucha launching a 大 shaped Fire Blast. The forest champion then intercepted it with his X-Scissor causing mini fireworks to blast in assorted colours and patterns. "Ta-da! That's how it's done! Now onto the real performance!"

Serena walked towards Ash with her arms wide open. "And Ash, thank you! You really helped me out with my performance plan." she gave a wink at him with a grin. Her arms then wrapped around his shoulders.

Ash's arms were lightly wrapped around Serena's shoulders as the two hugged each other firmly. The Kalosian performer leaned her face especially her lips towards his cheek with him feeling her kiss, causing herself to blush, just like the Lumiose Airport scene.

"Well looks like it's almost midnight so you'd better be ready, Ash and Serena!" Dawn gladly announced before proceeding to the holding area at Lake Valor where her mom is.

The announcement over the matte black stereo speakers hanging on the light poles then suddenly left Ash and Serena surprised. "Ladies and gentlemen. It's almost midnight and that means we've got lots of thrills for New Years Eve and I'm glad to present you all a special performance!"

"It's time Serena, let's go!" Ash took her hand and ran off to the stage with her, still maintaining her blush. "I'll be standing near the giant cup with Hawlucha." As they both arrived at the open pathway filled with evenly spaced lights smoothly fading in full spectrums of colours, he noticed Dawn's mother Johanna is hosting the New Years Eve show much to his delight.

The girl in her rose pink fedora along with her Pokémon lightly proceeded up to the stage with her eyes closed all prepared to perform to her very best as Johanna announced. "Please give a warm welcome for very special performance by Serena from Vaniville Town in the Kalos Region as the fireworks mark the New Year!"

The Kalosian girl had both of her hands clutched to her chest as a beginning part of her performance. Bright, joyful pop music began to play through the stereo sound system as she made her twirl while calling out her Pancham. "Stone Edge, let's go!" Pancham performed his backflips with his hands straight up in the air, ready to unleash a parallel line of glowing emerging rocks. As the impact of his hands and the ground sounded, a pair of big glowing blue rocks emerged magically from the stage floor one after another.

Both Sylveon and Braxien hopped from one rock to another, causing them to shatter brightly into shining shards. "Now, Swift and Fire Blast at the same time!" Serena's commands with her right hand outwards toward the middle allow the intertwining and fox Pokémon to launch their moves from the final pair of rock. The collision of Swift and Fire Blast resulted in a huge fire star.

Back at the centre of the stage where Serena and Pancham are still dancing, she lifted him with her elbow and ordered him to use Dark Pulse. The playful Pokémon leapt from Serena's arm, performing a corkscrew spin. Beams of purple energy emerged from his hands. As the Dark Pulse was fired, the energy collided with the intact fire star, causing sparkling bright lights of orange and purple to appear like topaz and amethyst shards.

As both Sylveon and Braxien were coming down, the fairy-type's feet gently touched the ground with her feelers extended to wrap Braxien, with her feet softly touching the stage floor as well. With Serena and Pancham, herself and her team struck a pose with Serena lifting her fedora up with her right hand. The crowd including Ash were dazzled with Serena's elegant performance.

"It's time for a lift off with Fairy Wind!" Serena ordered her intertwining Pokémon as she jumped with her feet behind while airborne with passion. A breeze of pink tornado-like gusts surrounded herself and the rest of her Pokémon with pink sparkles, effectively lifting them up into the air. Serena's eyes were slowly closed while spinning in a three hundred and sixty degree motion three times. Her hands and Sylveon's feelers were shaped into a love heart.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6!" The crowd shouted out the countdown while Serena was nearing the conclusion of her performance while the continuous but slowly fading Fairy Wind set her and the rest of the team down to a gentle touch with the stage floor on their feet, striking their final poses as before.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Braxien, let's give it a Happy New Year with Fire Blast!" Serena joyfully called out her Braxien for a Fire Blast with her hand directed at the giant shimmering cup. "Ash! Get ready!"

"Right Serena! Alright Hawlucha, use X-Scissor!" The Kantonian trainer commanded his flying-fighting-type to make an X. The Fire Blast in a 大 shape then collided with Hawluxha's X-Scissor directly above the cup where the fireworks and igniters were stored. The fireworks were launched from a giant cup with crackers soaring through the air and exploding shimmers of assorted colours and combinations.

"Happy New Year!" Serena, Ash and the rest of the crowd including Dawn and Johanna shouted out happily and cheered non-stop as the fireworks continued to shower colours. Serena while looking up at the fireworks could barely contain her excitement and passion after her finishing move of her special performance. Shortly after, she slowly directed her attention to Ash walking towards her with her eyes all dazzled. The pair then joined hands and raised them up together happily.

"It's like, we're on the grand stage!" Serena exclaimed blissfully as she and Ash celebrated with thousands of crackers sparkling endlessly.


End file.
